After War Battle
by Jinn of Mana
Summary: After the events of Kill La Kill, Japan is at peace. Some, however, still hold a grudge again Kiryuin Satsuki's bloody reign. This tension manifests itself through violence. When the student council of Honnouji Academy is trying to lead normal lives, how will they react? Not kindly.
1. Chapter 1

Japan was back to normal. No more rebellions, riots. No more totalitarian schools. People did not fear going to work. People relaxed at home. People were able to relax. And on Sundays, people went out on dates.

"I wish you wore something nicer."

"Hoddies are comfortable. There's a feeling of security when the hood's up." A sneer grew on Inumata's face that did not match his voice. His face was only inches away from the computer screen. Iori, meanwhile, played with the straw in his milkshake- vanilla. Not that it would be a hard problem to fix, but he didn't want to worry about staining his orange turtleneck.

The sky was overcast and it was breezy. Inumata and Iori were the only ones sitting in the café's outside tables. The quiet was nice. There little noise except the growling of the wind and the rapid clicking of the laptop. Inumata had not touched his iced tea. Iori's eyes bore into the back of the computer.  
"Iori, tell me what you think of this peace."

Iori was surprised. He wanted a one-sided conversation, but he was hoping that Inumata would carry the bulk of it. "I made the best work of my life. I'm done." He leaned his head on his arms. "I hit my peak to soon. I don't know what to do now. That's okay."

Inumata's clicks paused. His eyes flashed up and met Iori's. "Boredom is never okay." He jammed his index finger down on the enter key. He giggled.  
"Iori, I just bankrupt the Nazemaki Corporation. Why? Because I thought it would be fun. Hundreds, thousands of people just lost their job. A billion dollars just now disappeared. And the best part? They will never know that a seventeen year old just blew up their ship."

Iori returned the statement with an annoyed stare. He clicked his tongue. The last thing he wanted to say was "Am not fun enough for you?" but that sounded just stupid. Houka wouldn't even be here if he didn't want to. Iori looked past Inumata for a moment as something caught his eye.  
A group of people wearing suits was approaching the café. They all carried suitcases. Inumata saw that Iori wasn't looking at him and followed his gaze. When he saw the pack of suits, he tensed up, but the nervous smile grew on his face. He clutched his laptop. One of them made eye contact with him. The group marched right up to their table.

"Are you Inumata Houka?" a burly man asked. Iori was eyeing his long suitcase.

"Let's say I am," Inumata began, "then what?"

Without answering, everyone dropped their cases and pulled our machine rifles. They jumped a few feet back and began to fire.

Inumata kicked the table over and he and Iori dashed behind it. The force of the bullets was slowly chipping the wood away. Iori could feel each strike against his back.

"Under Kiryuin Satsuki's rule, you killed so many people!" one of them cried. "We want revenge."

Inumata situated his computer onto the ground as the two laid low. Iori was curled up in a ball next to him. He began typing furiously, his eyes aglow.

"Please don't tell me you're enjoying this."

"Challenges are always welcome. Unlike you, I haven't even started hitting my stride!" And with another swipe of the enter key, the café's fire alarms went off. The twelve people who were in there rushed out of the building.

The people in the suits ceased fire in the confusion, apparently not wanting to hit innocents. With that, Iori grabbed Inumata's hand and ran away into the crowd. Inumata quickly took the lead, dragging Iori along. He could hear the hacker's laughter. Iori wanted to yell at him, but he needed to save his breath. Sitting and sewing all day wasn't exactly athletic, after all. The sound of fire trucks could be heard behind them.

Inumata quickly dodged into an alleyway. Iori pulled back towards the street.

"This is a bad idea. If we keep to large crowds, then they can't shoot."

"They can find us in a crowd, but how many streets are in Tokyo, Shiro? We're fine."

Iori was surprised that he used his first name. He guessed that he really was having a good time. They pressed their backs against the wall while arguing. A shadow appeared on the sidewalk. Screams echoed from the sidewalk. Shots were fired. Iori gulped. They really didn't care anymore, did they?

Then they appeared in the alley's opening. They aimed their guns and fired.

Inumata ran to try and get to the other end of the alley across the block, but Iori pushed him down in time for the bullets to fly.

Holes ripped into his back. Iori cried out and fell on top of Inumata. The shots stopped.

"They still might be alive."

"That's okay. We sent our message. They'll get the hint." Footsteps told Inumata that they finished their job.

He flipped over and cradled Iori in his arms. His back and his ponytail were soaked in red. None of the bullets made it all the way through. Inumata didn't know how to respond. He looked to the side to see his laptop practically shattered on the concrete. He looked back to see Iori's body shaking. "Shiro?" he whispered. He felt so afraid. Never in his life had he feared this much.

Iori opened his eyes. He raised his arm and grasped onto Inumata's collar as he leaned into him. "I don't want to die," he almost cried. Inumata held him close. "Houka, I'm not-" he gasped. His breathing became ragged.

"It's okay. You're okay," Inumata said. He desperately tried to hide the tremor in his voice.

Iori looked up at him. "Houka, I'm not finished yet." His eyes relaxed then glazed over. His head fell onto his chest and the hand on his collar loosened and fell limp.

Inumata stared at his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that Iori had died. "Shiro," Inumata cried. He grabbed at his shoulders and head and held the body tightly. He felt a heat rising in his chest. Anger evaporated the sorrow. He picked up Iori's body and leaned him against the wall beside a garbage can. He took off his hoddie and placed it over his torso. Before he left, he stroked his head.

The people in suits were easy to find. Inumata hid behind a store's open door as he stalked them throughout Tokyo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He swiped the lock off and began to work his magic. The tips of his fingers became hot as they worked furiously. Suddenly, a group of people's phones all went off at once. As each of them accepted the call, names and numbers appeared on Inumata's screen. He opened a text message and began sending information here and here. A minute later, police sirens roared throughout the city. The confused looks on the suits' faces became ones of panic when the noise got louder. Inumata entered their line of sight.

"I just sent your personal information to the police. It seems you're phones' IDs were connected to a series of murders over the past few weeks, huh? How strange." Inumata did not smile.

We didn't do them!" one of them shouted. Some of them aimed their guns at the hacker while other tried to shuffle away from their suitcases

"Well, you did now." And Inumata dashed away as the police cars screeched to a halt.

"Put down the weapons! You are under arrest!" The noises faded out as Inumata returned to the alleyway.

He found Iori's body the way he left it. Blonde hair was falling into his eyes. Inumata tucked a bang behind his ear. "Now what?" he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The twilight filtered into the Kiryuin mansion. Echoes of repressed sobs reverberated throughout the foyer. Soroi kneeled over his nephew's body. His hands clutched at his knees, holding back everything he wanted to let go. It wouldn't be proper otherwise. Kiryuin Satsuki, and her Elite Four kept their distance. They showed different emotions. Inumata's face told nothing. He wore a jacket with a long collar, hiding most of his face. No one could see him biting his lip. He let his arms hang as he made tight fists. Revenge could not be achieved fast enough.

Nonon sniffed angrily. How embarrassing it would be to cry in front of Satsuki. Her face contorted to prevent tears from flowing. She had known Iori since kindergarten. But she tried to stand proud for Satsuki and Soroi. They did not need another person to cry. Sanageyama crossed his arms next to her. With downcast eyes, he tried to look everywhere save for Soroi's grieving. Sadness was not something Sanageyama was well versed in. Gamagoori, however, could not stand still. His face told of insane anger. He would not rest until Iori's death was avenged. For now, he shook in silence, for silence was needed now.

Satsuki held a stony countenance. When she spoke up, her voice cut through her butler's cried.

"Sotoi, grieve," was her order. The butler slowly nodded at his lady. Then it all came out. He placed a hand over Iori's forehead.

"He was such a good boy." Soroi draped himself over his body and sobbed. Satsuki turned on her heel and went into the parlor. The Elite Four followed.

When the doors were closed, Satsuki sat down in a chair and regarded everyone. "Before you came in, Inumata, the rest wanted to tell me something. I fear that it has something to do with the recent events?"

Sanageyama bowed his head. "Yes, Miss Satsuki. Two ex-club presidents have reported to me about being attacked in similar circumstances today. The Boxing Club president got shot in the leg. No other injuries were reported."

"The Gardening Club president was also injured in a firefight," added Nonon, calming down.

"So Iori is the only causality," Satsuki said simply.

Gamagoori finally spoke up. "I am a failure. I am to protect the students of Honnuji Academy!" he roared.

"That is no longer your responsibility," Satsuki responded. "This is no one's fault," she said, looking at Inumata specifically. "We were unprepared, that is all." She then fell silent.

"Every action has a reaction," Inumata said, surprising everyone. "It is now a matter of choosing what to do."

Satsuki stood up. She looked everyone in the eyes. "We must accept our punishment."

The room went silent once again. Shock rocked the room.

"Lady Satsuki," Gamagoori began, "I will not allow a hair on your head to-"

"We sacrificed so much to achieve this peace. People were killed so that others could live now. Weakness then was not an option. It was a cancer. It could only spread. But now," Satsuki turned her back to her entourage, "we must allow for compensation. That is my decision."

Immediately, Gamagoori stopped shaking. He looked down, though his eyes moved as he thought.

Satsuki continued. "I will release a statement saying that Kiryuin Satsuki will repent. That she is willing to accept any punishment. Only her. Everything done was done because of her. And to leave everyone else alone, because now is a time of peace. "

"Miss Satsuki…" whispered Nonon.

"We will never…!" began Sanageyama and Gamagoori before being cut off by a fierce look.

"That is my decision!" Satsuki bellowed.

The two were silenced. They would not disobey their lady. Satsuki turned around and left the room. Before leaving she looked back at the Elite Four. "You are my best friends. Be safe." And she left. Sanageyama and Gamagoori followed her. Soroi's sobs stopped. It was time to prepare for the funeral.

Nonon and Inumata were alone in the parlor. Inumata moved to leave, but Nonon grabbed his shoulder. "You're not happy about that, are you, Dog?" Her voice sounded thick.

"No," he replied.

"I'll help you get revenge! I will! Those bastards don't know who they're messing with!" she cried.

Inumata stared at her. "Jakuzure, you are willing to disobey Miss Satsuki with me?"

"Let's be selfish for once," she sneered. It looked like she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea.

The hacker took out his phone as Nonon removed her hand from him. "I have some of their information. They should be in prison soon. We will interrogate them and find out how they are organized. Then we strike then at the core." His voice was cold. His eyes were frozen.

Nonon looked at him oddly. "Look here, can I trust you to keep your wits about you?" When Inumata didn't respond, she added, "Did you mourn?"

"I will not grieve until we are finished."

She moved around him and stood with her back to the door. "Don't let yourself become a robot, Dog," she sighed.

Inumata ignored her. "How should we fight without the Goku Uniforms?" he asked.

Nonon paused. She hadn't thought of that. "Uh," she said dumbly. When neither of them had anything to add, they finally left the parlor.

In the front hall, Iori's body was no longer there. Inumata glared at the spot where he was.

"A coffin is being made for him now." Sanageyama appeared next to him. He looked aside at Inumata. "Don't do anything stupid. I know you're upset." He placed a hand on his shoulder. Inumata didn't move away.

"Okay."

Sanageyama was satisfied with that answer. He walked away, leaving Inumata with his thoughts.

"Ryuko!" shouted Mako as she dashed back to her house, zooming down the street. Her short brown hair flew back at the speed she was running, and people passing by could see her eyes wide with purpose. She jumped over the fence and slammed the door open. Ryuko was at the table reading a sport's magazine with Mrs. Mankanshoku. They started when she burst in. "Ryuko! Something is going down! Something really really big!" Mako slided to a halt an inch away from Ryuko's face.

Ryuko stood up and grasped Mako by her shoulders. "Deep breaths, Mako. Deep breaths. What happened?"

"Well, well, well, I wanted to visit Gamagoori, right? But I don't know where he lives now, right? Right? So I walked up to Satsuki's house to ask, but, but!" Mako's eyes watered up. "Ryuko, someone died! Someone was killed!"

"What?" Ryuko tensed up. "Who?"

"I didn't hear." She sounded downtrodden. "But everyone sounded mad or sad or both. But then I heard Jakuzure and, uh, the computer man talking about it. We have to help them!"

"Okay, Mako," Ryuko tried to sound calm for her. In actuality, she was scared and worried. Was it Satsuki? No, then Jakuzure and Inumata would not be alone. "Let's go to the Kiryuin mansion tomorrow. We'll see what's up."

The next morning, they left immediately. They ran all the way there when the sky was still pale. The suburbs slowly became Tokyo. As the two headed towards the mansion, a familiar flare of pink caught Ryuko's eye. She halted, grabbing Mako by the back of her shirt to keep her momentum from toppling her over completely. In the alleyway, Inumata and Nonon were speaking. When they noticed Ryuko and Mako, the stopped

"What are you guys doing here?" Nonon said irritably. Inumata remained silent.

Ryuko went straight to the point. "What happened at the mansion yesterday?"

Nonon jumped in surprise. "Huh? You spying on us?" she glared. She seemed more nervous than angry, Ryuko saw.

"I wanted to know where Gamagoori lived, so I went to ask! But you guys were busy, but it sounded really serious, so I had to tell Ryuko!" Mako went back and forth on her feet. Her eyebrows knitted together stubbornly.

"He lives above the American restaurant in Shinjuku, one the third floor," Nonon replied. "Now, scram." She turned back to Inumata.

Ryuko grimaced. She stormed into the alley and pushed the two away from each other. "Someone died. You can't hide that from us. Tell us what happened."

Inumata looked down harshly at Ryuko. "Iori was killed, Matoi. We want revenge."

Ryuko took a step back. She was shaken up. Mako gasped loudly. Inumata told the two what had happened, from the shooting to Satsuki's order.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't know," she whimpered. Big tears fell down her face. "He was such a scary looking guy. Who would do this?"

"Who the hell, indeed." Ryuko turned a violent eye to Nonon.

"We were just going to find out," she said.

"Let me come with you. I'll get this guy, and he'll pay," she growled. "We gave these people a chance to live their lives again. How dare they? …And Satsuki!" Ryuko threw her hands in the air. "Acting all noble. We deserve to live, too!" She turned to Inumata and Nonon. "I'm coming. No matter what you say."

Inumata grinned sardonically. "The more, the merrier."

Ryuko and Inumata shook hands.

From a distance, Sanageyama watched the exchange. He sighed.

"I said not to do anything stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Satsuki sat in her armchair in the middle of the great hall of her mansion. On each side of her were Sanageyama and Gamagoori. In front of them, they looked down at Inumata and Nonon. The two beside Satsuki looked downright hostile towards the other two, who looked more unapologetic than they would have liked. Mako and Ryuko stood apart from the stare-down. They knew that they were included, but between the other five, it was personal.

Gamagoori raged quietly. "You dared disobey Lady Satsuki's orders? Traitor!" This was scarier than when he yelled. He really must have been furious.

Satsuki held out a hand. The bodyguard stopped immediately. The word "disobey" rang in her ears. This was a time of peace. There were no absolutes anymore. There didn't have to be. Satsuki furrowed her brow.

"Inumata. Jakuzure. You have deliberately negated my request." She paused. The tension in the room was dense. Mako gulped. Satsuki blinked slowly, exhaling in time with it. "But who am I to demand complete obedience anymore?"

Sanageyama and Gamagoori started. "My Lady!" they shouted.

Satsuki let them quiet down. "During the reign of Ragyo, I needed allies. I needed an army. You were my generals. And I was your empress. Under me, you helped to save the world. But now is a time of peace! There need be no army!" her voice rang out. "My words do not mean what it once did. You are free to serve yourselves now. In which I mean, please see me as both a friend and equal." Satsuki left her chair and stood in front of Nonon and Inumata. "Do what you feel is right."

She felt Sanageyama's presence behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oy, Miss, you're making Gamagoori and I look bad," he jested. His hand tensed on her shoulder.

"Sanageyama, you're still angry."

"Yes, Miss."

Satsuki shrugged. When Sanageyama released her, she walked to Ryuko and Mako. "I think we should leave," she suggested. Gamagoori strode over beside the swordsman. The four squared off, glaring for the time being.

"Yeah, reading the atmosphere, I think it's out cue to leave." Ryuko took Mako and Satsuki by the hands and pulled them out of the room.

"Gamagoori, I'll see you later!" Mako yelled as they exited.

Gamagoori acknowledged her via eye contact. It was gentler than it just was. When the three had left, the Elite Four jumped into fighting positions, physically and mentally.

"You dared to go behind our backs! Peacetime or not, we are a team!" the bodyguard bellowed.

"We weren't just going to laid down and die, like some road kill toad!" Nonon spat back. She charged forward at him. Gamagoori placed his hands out, intending to grab her. She feinted left and dodged right. Gamagoori tried to sweep his arms around, but Nonon got behind him and pushed the back of his knees. He collapsed on the ground.

Inumata took the time to simply push Sanageyama. He was unarmed, but the swordsman could hold his own, and Inumata realized this when Sanageyama threw a right hook.

Everyone was slightly surprised at each other. Fighting with the Goku Uniforms was a necessity, even if they didn't always. Now there were no more Goku Uniforms to depend on. What they were surprised at was the ease they felt going back to mundane methods of battle.

As Gamagoori and Nonon sparred, Sanageyama's and Inumata's battle was progressing slowly.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you were a fool."

"Excuse me?" Inumata murmured. Sanageyama caught his chin in an uppercut.

"You were stupid to think that you could fight on your own like that. You would have failed."

"Shut up." He took another hit.

"And if you failed, then what would Iori-"

"Shut up!" Inumata cried. "Iori wouldn't think or say a damned thing. I would have succeed, Sanageyama, and I would have avenged Iori." Sanageyama stopped.

"You miss him?"

Inumata's glasses became wet. It was sudden. He felt like there was something in his throat again. "Shut up! I'll kill them."

The swordsman stepped back and placed his hands up in surrender. His face was serious. "I miss him, too."

Ryuko, Mako, and Satsuki ran back in. "We heard a crash?" Ryuko asked. Nonon and Gamagoori were still going at it. Satsuki strutted over to the two and reached out her hands.

"Stop fighting. What will this accomplish?"

Nonon stopped and crossed her arms. "Lady Satsuki, the frog's an oaf."

"That girl's a menace!"

Mako ran and climbed onto the bodyguard. "Stop fighting! It's over!" He reached up and patted her roughly on the back.

"But it's not," he said.

And the main doors crashed down. Everyone turned to see people in suits and suitcases rush in and surround the seven teenagers. "Nazemaki Company! Open fire!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bullets shot through the air, eating up the open space of the Kiryuin mansion's main hall. Inumata and Sanageyama dodged behind a pillar, as did Ryuko and Gamagoori. Everyone else was behind furniture.

"Inumata Houka!" Someone shouted as the assault continued. "You ruined us, but now we'll get our comeuppance."

Satsuki was with Mako behind a partition jetting from the west wall. "They're not normal. What company in Japan keeps guns with live ammo?" Satsuki murmured.

"We have to stop them! But how, without the uniforms!?" cried Mako. She squirmed in her place.

Satsuki noticed that the angle of the bullets changed. She pushed Mako's head down, dodging a string of bullets aimed. The people in suits were advancing.

Gamagoori roared and flanked them from his pillar. He swatted four of the back through the hole they entered. This gave the group pause, pause enough for Sanageyama to begin his attack. He found leverage on Satsuki's high chair and leaped, going for an aerial attack. He brought his wooden sword down on a woman's wrists, making her release the gun. He kicked it away towards Nonon, who picked it up and aimed at the group's feet. Ryuko crawled her way to Inumata, who was furiously typing at his cell phone.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled. She glared at him, marking him as the declared source of trouble.

Inumata gave a grave smile. "I was bored."

"Yeah, you were bored. Now we have plenty to keep us busy, huh?" she sneered.

Inumata ignored her and keep typing.

"What are you doing? Will it help."

"I got their identities via proxy communication. Most of them have their cells on them, with other's information. As they said, they are the ruined Nazemaki corporation."

"Great, but how does that help us?"

"In a small way." He stopped typing and peered over the couch where they hid. Sounds and buzzes erupted from the people in suits, giving them another moment of pause. Only one had the chance to open his phone, reading the text "Watch Out :P" before Gamagoori bear hugged all of them. He lifted all of them up at once and threw them out of the mansion. However, as they fell out, some of them were able to stay inside the property.

"Everyone!" Suddenly, Mako flew into the middle of the room. "Everyone, I think that this is not a separate incident!" She threw her arms into the air. Darkness. A single spotlight shines down on her. "If the guys who attack hacker guy and Iori looked like these guys, then I'm thinking they have to be, have to be the same! Lies are being spread again Satsuki! Somehow! Some way! It's not right! But! We must fight! For the sake of peace!"

A grenade rolled to her feet. One of the people in the suits ran off, getting into a dark van parked outside of the mansion. Mako looked down as a flash enveloped the room.

A blast shattered every window, broke every delicate tile on the ground, and destroyed any decoration in the building. Parts of the floor crumbled in the explosion. The curtains caught on fire. The smoke did not settle for some time. Everything was still, it seemed, until the smoke dissipated.

A cry tore through the silence. "Mako!" Gamagoori was at the spot she had been standing. He cradled her soot covered body in his big hands. He stared intensely at her limp form. "You must wake up!"

Inumata groggily rose from under some rubble. The bodyguard's pleas felt too familiar. He lifted himself up and surveyed the damage. Sanageyama and Nonon were able to get to Satsuki, and Ryuko was standing up next to him. She headed towards Gamagoori cautiously. She face was ghost white. Inumata's eyes wandered to the room where Iori was being kept, only to see it crushed under the floor above it.

"Iori," he whispered. It was as if he only blinked, and he was already digging at the ruins. His fingers bled at the effort. "Dammit. I can't even…" Inumata pounded at the rocks in front of him. He was tried. He felt hurt. Tears flowed from his eyes freely. He didn't have the strength to keep them back. Sanageyama stood by him. Inumata did not care to look up, but could tell by his voice that he was extremely upset.

"We'll get them. Don't worry, we'll get them." A roar sounded behind them. They turned to see Gamagoori with fat tears falling down his face. Satsuki stood apart, looking at the drama.

"I can't feel a pulse," the bodyguard managed to choke out. His eyes were downcast. He held Mako close.

Ryuko audibly gulped. Her face had not regained color. "Can… I see her?"

Gamagoori unclenched his hands. Mako's face was blank. She was still. Ryuko reached out her hand and petted her head. Then she flinched. Ryuko grabbed Mako's torso and felt at her throat. She chirped.

"Ah! You lummox, she's alive!

This earned a collective noise of surprise from everyone. Even Inumata. He swerved his head around in shock, practically flinging off the tears.

Gamagoori's mouth hung open. "I guess your hands are too big to feel a pulse," Ryuko commented. Her voice was trembling in relieved laughter. Mako could survive anything, couldn't she?


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

Sanageyama glanced around the ruins. "Odd how none of them are back."

"How so?" Ryoku asked.

"They're probably thinking that there was no way we could survive that. The balls they must have!" he snickered. He patted Inumuta on the shoulder as he looked downward. "We'll get them for sure. Just you wait."

Inumuta didn't appreciate the grand gesture for something that could go without saying. But Sanageyama had his way to make him feel reassured.

Days passed. The Kiryuin Corporation demolished and rebuilt the mansion in that time. It was less than a week. Everything was replaced and what wasn't broken was placed where it had been. Inumuta stood in Iori's room. They had found his body and coffin in the rubble. Inumuta refused to go to the funeral. He felt sick. He regretted that decision. He felt he would regret it forever.

Here he stood, now, in the middle of his room. The brand new closet identical to the old on was ajar. Inumuta saw a familiar shape in there. His shape.

He slammed the door open. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open. In it was a bodysuit that looked like his Probe Regalia. There a notebook at the bottom of the closet. He picked it up.

"_Attempt to recreate Goku Uniforms via mundane means. First subject to be Houka Inumuta's Probe Regalia. I think the use of amplified static electricity can power his electronics. In creased movement in battle would result in more computing power. The suit is finished, though I'll need Inumuta's assistance installing what he wants. I'll ask for his input soon_."

Inumuta's breathing quickened. His mouth opened into a smile. You gave me an ace in the hole, he thought. Shiro, you'll be avenging your own death at this rate…

"ALRIGHT! Listen here, guys. We got one mission and that's to kick Nazemaki's ass! I want one hundred percent enthusiasm and one hundred percent dedication! They thought it was personal? NOW IT'S PERSONAL!"

Nonon was disappointed with the lack of roaring applause from the small group. Though no one could say it didn't boost morale. The Nazemaki Corporation's base of operation was situated in a rented building in the city. Sanageyama scouted the area. Ryuko, Satsuki, Gamagoori, Inumuta, and Nonon stood in front of the gate as they slowly opened. Sanageyama waited for them on the other side. They paced inside. It was deadly quiet. Inumuta smiled to himself. His security shutdown worked. They won't know what'll hit them.

They entered the front lobby without a problem. Satsuki put out her hand. "Inumuta told me that the boss's office is on the fourth floor of the building." She clutched her scabbard. "To kill isn't the intention," she said deliberately. "Roughhousing may encourage him to reconsider his hit on us, however. If the opposition uses lethal force, feel free to return the favor." With her instructions heard loud and clear, they climbed the stairs.

Some guards caught sight of the troop. They opened fire. Sparks flew down the stair case. Sanageyama charged at them, ducking low. He swiped his wooden sword, knocking their ankles. The fell, making their aim go wild. While they were shooting up, everyone went past them.

"I'll catch up with you guys."

Ryuko paused. "That's what people say when they're not planning to."

He chuckled. "That'd be a fun bluff. But go. Seriously," he smiled.

So the rest of the group went up the next flight. They met with more guards. Sanageyama dashed within seconds to do the same as he did on the second floor. "What did I say?"

Ryuko nodded. On the third floor they were met with a metal door blocking the passage up the last flight. Gamagoori made a move to punch the door, but Nonon galloped in front of him.

"I want to try something," she said. Pulling out a tube of lubrication, she kneeled and squeezed it out along the edges of the metal door. "Can I borrow a match?"

"A-are you serious?" Ryuko pulled out a lighter, a complex look on her face.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," said Sanageyama.

"No, I don't. It's just handy to have one ."

Nonon took it and lit the gel. She dashed back and hid behind Gamagoori. The lube took and popped more than exploded. Gamagoori punched through. It gave in easily.

She shrugged. "Ah, well."

"I'm sure it did something." Sanageyama suggested.

"Don't patronize me, you damned monkey."

Inumuta charged first up the stairs. Satsuki turned. "Wait, I hear something."

Raging footsteps sounded throughout the building. Suddenly, a hundred men and women poured from the bottom staircase.

On the fourth floor there was a single door. On it were the words "Nazemaki Corporation CEO: Kyoko Fujioka." Inumuta entered.

In the chair was a fat woman with the complexion of a dead fish. Her hair was a beehive of brown hair. "Ah! Hello, young hacker!" she said in a voice like slime.

Inumuta gave off no emotion. He breathed evenly.

Fujioka continued. She rose from her executive chair. "The young hacker was ideally supposed to be killed with the pretty tailor. Then the bodyguard and the conductor. Finally the swordsman and the bitch." She smiled, waiting for a response.

Still nothing. He rotated his neck and flexed his fingers.

Fujioka bent under her desk and picked up a suitcase. "You want to fight do you? Here I was hoping I would rile you up a bit." She laughed.

"I am beyond anger. I always was. Information and knowledge was all I ever needed."

Fujioka pressed a button and the suitcase engulfed her. It formed into a blocky armor set. Boosters erupted from her back. She jumped back and crashed through the windows. Entering the city air, she hovered menacingly.

"When Satsuki Kiryuin died, the Nazemaki Corporation would buy it. We'd be rich! We would take over the world! Revocs was able to invade every home, every person. Imagine what could happen with that fear! The Revoc brand would be a monopoly in the clothing industry! With that fear fresh in their minds, the people would have to buy it!"

Inumuta tore off his shirt, revealing his finished Probe Regalia. He clicked a few keys on his arm.

"Don't ignore me, pretty boy!" Fujioka fired torpedoes from the tips of her fingers. Inumuta dodged. He ran around her desk and jumped from the window. His limbs went wild in the air. He landed on Fujioka before she could fire her next volley.

"Even a moron knows that every action has a reaction. So this is the one for Shiro." Inumuta pressed his hands on either side of Fujioka's head. Sparks flew as a virus entered the mecha. The boosters spluttered before finally giving out. Inumuta and Fujioka fell. She flipped him over, in hopes of crashing him first into the concrete. He pressed his hands harder into the machine. More sparks flew as the jetpack blasted, spiraling them. When they hit the ground, it was the sound of someone stepping on a soda can.

In the end, the suitcase-suit saved them both. Fujioka was arrested for conspiracy, attempted murder, and assassination. The rest of the Nazemaki employees were put to trial for the same accusations. Most were found guilty.

There were whispers of distrust in the streets. This could be the Kiryuin Corporation trying to reestablish itself. The murders could have staged, or perhaps made up entirely. Satsuki refused to comment, not dignifying the thought with an answer.

An unruly hacker was on the hunt again. It was the first time in four years that he struck again. His signature was all over the disappearance of the Nazemaki Corporation fortune.


End file.
